


【利艾】调查兵团放假的腻歪日常

by snowfox_ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_ice/pseuds/snowfox_ice





	【利艾】调查兵团放假的腻歪日常

原著向  
OOC注意  
没有情节，不存在的hhh  
是送给时间的生日礼物owo  
是车  
食用愉快~

 

艾伦•耶格尔这天早晨醒来时，清晰地感觉到自己狭窄的单人床的另一边挤着另一个人。事实上他昨晚中途醒了一次——是他睡觉踢到旁边同样躺着的人时醒来的。

艾伦转过头看着他亲爱的长官的侧脸，不过几下心跳的时间，利威尔转过头来跟他对视。

那双蓝灰色的眼睛里根本没有刚醒来时的迷茫。

又是几下心跳的时间，利威尔用手臂撑起身来，在艾伦祖母绿眼眸的眼角上落下一个吻。

“早上好，艾伦。”

“早上好，兵长。”

 

他们起床，洗漱后在洗手间里交换了今天第一个完整的吻。调查兵团的饭堂只有寥寥几个士兵。

“诶……大家都回家了吗？”

“毕竟是难得的放假。”

在少人的饭堂里，他们无需像平日那样警惕。艾伦端着面包坐在利威尔对面，时不时偷瞄一下前方的一小片蓝灰色。

 

午间，艾伦昏昏欲睡地半躺在利威尔房间里的沙发上，耳边是利威尔唰唰的写字声。午后的阳光很暖，窗外没有平时训练的士兵，显得安静了许多，不知名的鸟儿放心地放声歌唱，传到艾伦耳中就变成了模模糊糊的催眠曲。

朦胧间自己被放下平躺在沙发上，有人在他身上盖上毯子，不出一会身体便暖和起来。他闻到了红茶的香味。

 

再次醒来的时候，阳光不再耀眼，变成一种很暖和的橙红色。他坐起来，又俯下身把脸埋在毛绒绒的毯子里，感受绒毛包裹脸颊的触感。

“醒了？”

“嗯……现在几点了？”

“五点了，你睡了一个下午，最近很累吗？”

“有点。”

有人走到他旁边，把他从毯子里拔出来，手一下一下地抚摸他的腰肢，温热的吐息喷到他的脖子上，一个个小小的吻被留在衣领口处的锁骨上。

“嗯……”艾伦像猫一样眯起眼睛，阳光把那一抹绿色染成金色，一个惬意的笑容。他把手臂抽出毯子，环抱旁边的男人。

 

“总部好安静啊。”

灯光伴着靴子摩擦地砖的声音摇曳着，两人在昏暗的走廊里行走。

“兵长不用回家吗？”

“……家人要么消失了，要么就是不在了。”

“啊……抱歉……”

“不需要道歉，艾伦。”

他们走上没有扶手的楼梯，时间把石阶边缘磨得光滑，映出一片亮橙色的灯光。

“不是去地下室吗？”

“今天人少，来我房间吧，不会有人发现的。”

利威尔点上房间里的灯，艾伦扑倒在他的床上，忍不住多吸了几口上面的气味。

“艾伦……”

利威尔坐在床边把艾伦的上半身抱起来，下半身软软地塌在那里。他吻上怀里人的嘴唇，舔弄嘴唇内侧哄着艾伦打开牙关，舔上内部柔软的舌，抚弄舌根。艾伦也努力地回应利威尔，双手环上利威尔的脖子，两片唇间的缝隙里渗出细小的水声。

许久后，唇分开，拉出一条银色的丝线，不久后丝线断裂。艾伦有些急切地扑上利威尔，但利威尔推了推他：“先拖鞋再上床。”

 

艾伦难耐地骑上利威尔。

灯光有些昏暗，一个影子骑在另一个影子上耸动身体。艾伦忍不住弓下身，一手撑在利威尔硬邦邦的腹肌上，一手环住自己同样梆硬的下体。从身体不同部位流出来的液体混合在一起，流在两人肌肤相接之处，有点凉凉的。

“哈……嗯……”磨到了……艾伦忍不住紧缩了一下，埋在自己体内的这根，一开始插进来的时候还觉得有些烫，但是含久了就觉得暖暖的。

利威尔突然坐起来，吻上他半开的嘴，而后慢慢转移吻至嘴角，颚骨的边缘，细嫩的颈项，锁骨……

“哼嗯——”原本在艾伦体内完全把控制权交给艾伦的滚烫突然动起来，先是往后退了一下——利威尔抓起他的腰，把他提起来——然后用力地向下压，狠狠地朝敏感带压下去。

“嗯啊——……啊——！”快感和带着余温的肠液源源不断地从那里泄出，舒服地他腿根发麻，小腿发颤。锁骨前被留下星星点点的痕迹，他不禁仰起头，利威尔便十分配合地舔上他的下颚，没有被人碰过的地方，不过这一动作连带着体内的巨根也一并向上进去了一些，撑开之前还紧致着的部分。

利威尔突然翻身把艾伦压在身下，大概是起了一点坏心眼，他俯下身一口咬住眼前的粉嫩，还特意让较尖锐的虎牙刺激那里的乳珠。

“咿呀——！不要……咬——！嗯……”甬道紧缩起来，压迫着里面的器官，小腹在颤抖。  
艾伦伸出手想推开欺负自己的利威尔，不过穴口有几丝不妙的触感，好像有什么东西在被撑开的嫩肉上戳弄，把嫩肉往反方向扒开。

“诶……等等……兵长想干什么……”那双弥漫着雾气的绿色眸子惊讶地睁大，难以置信地看着利威尔。

“有点想塞点别的东西进去呢，艾伦……”利威尔温柔地吻上艾伦下颚与脖子的连接处，与上方的态度相反，下方带着一点凶狠地把一根手指硬塞进去。

“啊——胀……！兵……长！把手指……拔出来……！”身下的身躯颤抖起来，第二根手指蛮横地扒开嫩肉进来。期间里面的肉棒没有动过，艾伦的注意力全在新塞进来的手指上——它们甚至在内部微微拱起，把本来已经撑地很开的小洞扩张地更大，撑开里面的皱纹，展平——

“啊啊——呜——”动起来了！腰肢向上弓起，生理泪水不断地从眼眶里滚出，小腹上早就湿漉漉一片了。大概是觉得碍事，没动几下，在里面的手指便被抽出，塞在里面的肉棒用力顶弄敏感带，利威尔把手指上的液体蹭到艾伦小腹干燥一点的边缘，慢慢地抚摸敏感的腰侧。大腿根爽的一抽一抽的，前方已经挺立了很久的肉棒一颤一颤，有液体不断地从上方的小孔溢出，一点点地滴在小腹上。

“呜呜……啊……快要……！”利威尔抚上艾伦没有被他啃过的乳珠处揪捏那里的皮肉，他能感觉到身下的身体正在慢慢紧绷起来。快了，但是还不够呢……

他拉开旁边的床头柜，在里面翻找到一根小小的绳子拴住流泪的小家伙的根部，剩下的部分绕到头部绑成一个小小的环，圈住头部下那一圈浅浅的沟壑。他特意留长了两个圈中间的那段绳子。

“嗯啊——！”出不来……但是，为什么要绑住……？艾伦不禁伸手想解开禁锢，被利威尔发觉意图后手腕被抓着压在头顶无法动弹。

借着灯光，透过一层朦胧的水汽，艾伦隐隐约约看到利威尔似乎笑了，然后快感铺天盖地地向他席卷而来。

“呀啊啊——不要……磨了……！”套在沟壑上的绳子突然转动起来，上面的纹路紧贴敏感的皮肤摩擦起来，逼地铃口一张一合地吐出一股股液体，却偏偏吐不出真正想喷射出来的东西。

利威尔看着身下挺起来的腰肢，张开手指把整根茎体包住，用拇指擦了擦铃口，然后把整根压在冰凉的小腹上，手上的动作撸动几下后放开，小家伙又慢慢直立起来。

“真可爱啊……”利威尔放开抓着艾伦手腕的手，转而把他的腰抬起来，从上方狠狠地冲进去，直至顶到最深处——

“啊啊啊啊——！”甬道紧吸着，前方被束缚的茎体颤了颤，胀大一些，但依然挣脱不了束缚。

“啊啊——放开！兵长——！”眼泪流下去，弄湿下方的枕头，快感在身体里驰骋却迟迟得不到发泄。

利威尔吻了吻他的眼角，下半身的动作不停，在艾伦的身体里掀起一个个快感的巨浪：“舒服吗？”

“舒……服……！很舒服……！啊！”又一次狠狠地撞上敏感带，电流一样的快感奔涌到前方，聚集在无法发泄的肉棒上。

“那就好。”利威尔解开绳子，扔到一边，重新抓住肿胀的茎体，撸动的同时用指甲边缘刮弄浅浅的沟壑。

“哈……啊啊啊啊——！”腰肢拱起，一座溪流上的桥在剧烈颤抖，白色的液体终于发泄出来，大部分喷洒到腹部，还有一小部分落在脸上。

“嗯——”滚烫的液体灌进身体内部，艾伦一抽一抽地，一滴不剩地接受下来。

有些疲软的巨物拔出，留下的黑洞刚想把液体吐出就被手指塞回去，一点点乖巧地把液体含在内部，出口紧闭。

利威尔按了按下方那张紧缩的小嘴，还没有吐出来。他抬眼，那双绿色的眼睛现在还保持着朦胧，慢慢地喘着气。

“还好吗，艾伦？”利威尔擦掉艾伦脸上的精液和眼泪，亲下去。

“嗯……”艾伦闭上眼睛，环抱利威尔。

他们躺了一会，利威尔才起身把艾伦抱去浴室。把艾伦抱起来时他留意了一下后方，原本紧闭的地方早就含不住了，留下一滩属于他自己的液体。

明天要洗床单了。

 

醒来的时候天已经很亮了。艾伦侧过头嗅了嗅枕头的味道后突然发力扑向睡在旁边的利威尔，抱住他。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”艾伦紧抱着利威尔，满足地露出一个微笑，绿祖母的眼睛里闪着满足。

 

END.


End file.
